That Christmas Day
by Luna200
Summary: What would happen if there were no more Hunger Games, and Peeta was two years older then Katniss? Would he have the guts to confess. Even if both of Katniss's parents are dead and now she is living with her rich Grandfather Haymitch.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Katniss POV_

Screaming from a horrible nightmare, the sun was just coming up. It seemed horrible that while screaming I had such a nightmare that hunted me. Slowly, I got up from my bed and waited for the steps of my sister to come. Seconds later, she comes bursting through the door.

"Katniss are you O.K," my little sister Prim asked.

Nodding I continued to put on my clothes and get ready for school. For eleven year old, she knows how to care. My father died a few months ago and it still affects us. I have been having the dream of when the mines collapse. Even though I was not there I could imagine my Dad talking to Dave Hawthrone, his best friend and then suddenly the canary stops singing. From there my dream takes a turn for the worse. Workers are hurrying to the elevators and my Dad does not make it. Then the earth shakes and starts piling stones on top of my Dad. From there I wake up screaming at least once a week.

As I got ready, I could not help but think what I am going to do. I am fifth-teen, and school is almost over. I do not know whether or not to see if my sister and I can start an herb shop. We are very good with herbs although I have no idea where the money is going to came from.

Saying bye to my sister, I started to walk to school. Twelve had no special school like the other districts. We mostly just go to school, and come out as miners or shop owners. We are known as the weak in Panem but at least we have heart.

Going through town, I passed by the bakery (like I do almost every day) to and notice the cakes. Usually I would mentally say how beautiful they are, but Prim's birthday is in a week. I was lost of thinking of the taste when I saw the baker's son next to me.

I let out I little scream and he put his hands up. Blushing he laughs and says, "Hello Katniss."

_Peeta._

Smiling I wave back and turn my attention to the cakes hoping he would leave.

He came closer and turns his attention to the cake I was looking at. It was small with Primroses on it. It looked like a master piece to me; I wonder how much time his father spends on frosting the cakes at this detail.

Peeta whispers in my ear and says, "You know I'm glad somebody appreciates what I do with the cakes."

I looked at him bewildered.

I was about the question him when his brother Ryan comes out and looks at us. Ryan then smiles and exclaims, "Peeta get your hand off her. Don't violate her like that."

I have created a new shade of red, on my face. I look down as Peeta tells his brother to get lost. Ryan then comes closer grabbing my hand and says, "Well I think we need to give a ride to this lovely lady."

Blinking more and more I realizing I was being pulled by Ryan to a Range Rover. Peeta looked confused as he followed not too far behind. Ryan pulled me over to the passenger seat and told Peeta to go to the back seat. He complained but for some reason obliged. Ryan was about to start the car when their other brother Robert walked up to the car. He looked at both his brothers and came out with a devious smile.

"I'm sorry _Miss_ can you go in the back with Pete. Ryan and I have to talk about Peeta's birthday plans."

I did nothing but shrug and said, "I could walk. . ."

"Nonsense. If you don't get into the car we will all be late," Ryan says.

Sighing I slid out of the passenger seat and went into the back with Peeta. He gave me a small smile and turned his gaze to the window. Ryan and Robert were fighting on whether to take him to a strip club or have a party. Peeta was mainly staring out the window like there was a gold mine somewhere. That was when I realized how well defined Peeta was. He had the biceps, abs, and chest you could see in detail in his shirt.

"Katniss!"

I was pulled back to reality when Robert squeezed my thigh and I squealed. Peeta finally turned his attention back to me.

Robert quickly pulled back his hand. Peeta and Robert shared a heated glance while I clap my hands snapping them back to reality.

"So what were you asking?"

"We were hoping," Ryan chimed in. "That if you can help us plan a party for Peeta. He is turning eighteen you know."

"Yeah," I said making Peeta whence. I turn to him saying, "You and Prim have the same birthday!"

Peeta blinded me with his smile. I had to look at the imaginary gold mine outside or else he would see me blush.

_Peeta POV_

Why are my brothers being such idiots! I feel like I'm about to explode. I have had a crush on Katniss every since I saw her when she just turned five. My birthday was in October but her birthday was on Christmas. I was seven when her and her father came in singing holiday songs into the bakery. My father greeted them and but had to tell them the shop is closed. Katniss came around and said, "It's my birthday!"

My father automatically melted. He was soft hearted and he always wanted a little girl yet he was left with three boys. He bended down and tickled her saying, "Well then I have to make a cake. What would you like?"

"Chocolate," she said.

Her father then took out some money when my father said, "No. It's my gift to you and your daughter! Merry Christmas!"

My father came to the back where I happen to be frosting a chocolate cake. He told me to go ahead and give it to the customers and if the man gives him money give it to his daughter. Nodding, I quickly packed up the cake and came out to find the most adorable girl. She ran behind the counter and came in front of me. She had a huge smile on her face that lit up my whole world. I passed the cake to her father and told her to hang on for a second. I took a sugar cooking that was soft and had green and red icing. Her and her father had a confused look on her face until I took out the icing and dotted it on her face. Her father laughed while Katniss took the cookie and stuffed the rest on my face. She smiled and said, "Merry Christmas Peeta!"

To her, I just smiled and said, "Happy Birthday Katniss."

Her father tried to slip me a twenty but when he turned his back I gave it to Katniss and told her to give it to her father when they get home. She nodded and looked back to see her father was walking out the door, with his back turned. She went on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She pulled away when he father saw us. I blushed a deep red while Katniss ran to her father. He gave me a small smile and shouted, "Merry Christmas!"

I think she does not remember but I don't mind. It was a nice but my eight year old mind did not know my brothers will hold on to it to this day. Snapping back to reality, I heard Katniss squeal and looked at Roberts hand on her knee. Robert was the middle child and knew how to push my buttons. Ryan and Katniss had to break the tension. When Katniss told me Prim and I had the same birthday I smiled. She immediately looked away making me worried. Did I upset her?

Ryan and Robert dropped us off to school and said to Katniss, "Come by later! We have to ask you a favor."

I stood there with his eyes staring at the car pulling away. What were they hiding? I knew they were doing party playing so I hope they don't go insane.

Katniss and I stared at each other wondering what to do next. She broke the silence by asking, "So are you excited to finally turn eighteen."

Smiling, I nodded and said, "So how old is Prim going to be?"

At that moment Katniss's face lit like on that day ten years ago. She started to go on about how her and her grandfather Haymitch wanted to plan a party but then she realized my birthday party.

"Oh, maybe I could run between parties. I don't know. . ."

"You don't have to do that. You have to be there for your little sister so why don't I just come to Prim's," I compromised.

Blushing, she said, "But your party is probably going to be better."

The bell rang, making us jump. We both ended up laughing and saying our goodbyes.

While going to first period, I found it hard to understand any part of Pre-Calculus. I hated math with a passion but my father and I made a deal that I would own the bakery right after graduation if my grades are in order. Now all I can think about was Katniss. I first met her when it was the first day of school. My piano teacher wanted me and other student to assist the choir teacher so I went to the class only to find Katniss singing. Looking around, I saw the birds stop and listen while time freeze. I was so caught up in the moment, that it took the teacher three times asking, "May I help you?"

Blushing, I told her my purpose for being here and the whole class got excited. The teacher told everyone to pair up with a piano student. The little kids mainly went to my friends Marvel and Cato, so I went directly to Katniss. She was sitting by herself in the back of the room, playing with her fingers. I tapped her shoulders and asked for her partnership. A smile that can brighten up the world came upon her face. From then we were friends. We were close until I went into middle school. We never made any play dates or anything but she was still the girl that captured my heart.

I still play piano which is why third period is my second favorite class other than art class. Our piano teacher is from the Capitol and his name is Cinna. He makes us look like beginners even though most of us have been playing piano ever since we began school. He said today we get a surprise. When I walked into the classroom there was a person at each piano.

"Come in class. What I wanted to do was to recreate the projects that you did in elementary school. For the rest of school year we will be working with a handful of 's advance choir. For today, just get to know your partner."

The class started to talk loudly as I went to my piano. I guess my partner was late so I softly played the piano. The music was like background music so everyone talked quietly. As I finished playing the notes, looked up to find Katniss smiling down at me.


	2. Chapter 2: That is

**Chapter 2**

_Peeta's POV_

I sat there looking at an angel who was probably wondering why I have not answered back. As I thought life could not get any better, she sat next to me on the stole. Looking down, I realized how small she still was even now as a fifth teen year old girl. She literally had to look up at me to say, "So what were you playing?"

Tongue tied, I said, "Umm, it. . . It was nothing. . . really."

She looked at me like I was a liar, and started to play the C major scale. While playing, she did not look at the piano. All she did was look into my eyes with a friendly smile.

Laughing I said, "It's just this song I found in this old set of sheet music. It looked fun to play, so I practiced. What do you think of my performance?"

"Beautiful, just like in the old days."

"Oh so you remembered the old days," I said a little surprised.

Nodding she looked a little sad when she said, "You're the one that graduated to middle school."

How can a girl make you feel so guilty! Shaking off the thought, I said, "I don't think your father would have liked me when I am two years older than you."

She looked shocked. I felt horrible for mentioning her late father. But that was not the reason why she looked shocked.

"No, he loved you! He used to say that you were the best out of your brothers. He said if he were ever to have a son, he would want him to be like you. Then he would start pester me to umm. . ."

She started to blush so I decided to not ask. I then decided to play the song that brought us together. The Valley Song.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's __safe__, here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you._

Katniss closed her eyes, softly singing along. It felt like we were back at elementary school, just singing and playing the piano. We were always the best in the class and the one who stayed after class to practice. With that experience, it still felt weird when people starting clapping. Both Katniss and I blushed thanking everybody.

Katniss sat criss-cross next to me waiting for me to say something. I played with the keys for a bit before she finally asked, "So before the awkward meeting this morning, what have you been doing since the last time we talked. I think the last time was about five years ago."

Apologetically, I said, "Well, I have been going through the painful life of a high school teenage boy. Suffering lonely nights where only my art can fill the void."

Laughing she said, "So poetic as always. You still draw."

Nodding I retrieved my sketch book that has some of my O.K work. Katniss carefully studied each piece like what she does with her herbs. A smile came to her face and a few giggles. I was surprised when she took out a picture of her.

_ SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT._

That picture was from a middle school choir event. I was the pianist and got a photo of her when she had a solo. I am so died.

"Umm where did you get this?"

I stared at her for what felt like a million minutes and tried to form words. Thank God came by and said, "Peeta can you help with the sheet music in the _so organized _file room. We need to start thinking of pieces."

I nodded excusing myself from Katniss ice cold eyes. I felt knives stab at me as I walked away, shocked about my carelessness.


	3. Chapter 3:Butterflies

**Chapter 3**

_Katniss POV_

Peeta left immediately after asked for help. stared as he walked away knowing something is wrong. I looked at the picture confused and freaked out. Why would he have this? looked at me confused as well. I sat up quickly composing myself.

"I know is all about class and posture, but I want an easy going feeling around here."

Finally exhaling, laughed at my habit. I was not the type of girl who dressed all cute and had a smile on her face. I was the type of girl who tries to provide and help others. My friends always say I have a soft spot but I cannot help it. I however do not see it.

Smiling up at Cinna I could already tell I would like him. I loved , but she sometimes creped me out with all of her gaudy make up and weird accent. We always made fun of her for it, but under that voice lays an angel's lungs. The bell rang making me get up for my next class. I wanted to run as fast as possible, but held me back for a second.

"Katniss I would like you to know that I was one of our father's friends. If you ever need any help, I am here whenever you need me."

Nodding, I was puzzled at his sudden confession. My father had many friends even some from the Capitol. They always gave me and Prim birthday and Christmas presents.

"Wait, "I suddenly remember something. "Were you that guy who sent me the piano a couple years ago?"

smiled and nodded. I almost went on my knees as I thanked him.

"My God, Prim loves that piano. She plays it more than I do. I think she is going to join you piano class when she comes here next year."

smiled and said, "I'm glad. I was hoping if I could have dinner with you, Prim, and Haymitch. I haven't seen that guy in about ten years."

Nodding, I gave him the information and left to class. I had to sprint to 's advanced engineering class to be there on time. He hates it when we are late.

I sat down and opened my bag as I saw my face look back at me. With my heart quickening, I stuffed the picture deeper in my bag and blinked. _How am I supposed to do this? I cannot just tell him "Hey here's your picture of me back."_

I hit my head heard on the table loud enough for my best friend, Gale to hear. "Catnip, what's the damage?"

He took out some chocolate out of his pocket and handed it to me. I loved how he always had some in his pocket. Gale and I have been best friend since we were in diapers. Our fathers were best friends and so were we up until last year. He had a girlfriend name Glimmer. She was gorgeous, tall, and blonde. She really complimented Gale's tall dark and handsome looks. Glimmer has always been nice to me because of the fact that I was Gale's best friend. I did not want to be a bother so I slowly slipped away from Gale's friendship. His grip only slipped slightly.

"Nothing, so how's Glimmer," I asked.

"Fine, she's keeps asking about you too. We all haven't hanged out in awhile. What happen to always going to keep in touch?"

"I have this class with you," I argued.

"I'm mean coming by and seeing Rory and Posy, my mom. They all really miss you and want to see you. We know you have had a hard time ever since your mom died, but we want to be there with for. . ."

"I'm fine," I tell him coldly.

Getting the message he pops out more chocolate. "The only reason why I love you is because you always have delicious chocolate. Where did you get all this chocolate?"

He smiles as the bell rings and class begins. Today we start in our semester projects. We are either going to make or renew something. Today was the planning, so I decided to re-design my father's bow.

I found them by the fence after a storm that made them fly to the gate. Getting the bow and arrows was the first time I went into the woods after my father died. Instead of feeling the remorse that I usually feel, I felt alive for the first time in months. I occasionally go in the woods for a walk. That's how I met Gale. He was there making snares to catch game. I usually go in there for herbs and spices to sell. Even though I know how to use the bow and arrows, I feel bad using them when my father is not here to go hunting with me.

The bell rang after I finished my planning. I kept thinking of the picture. Usually I would be anger or scared but the only thing I felt was butterflies. It was true that I like him ever since we were kids but in middle school, I heard that he was dating a girl named Delly. That girl was beyond gorgeous and nice. When they broke up she made this big scene and had a long distance relationship with my cousin Cato. I have seen her before, but she always gave me dirty looks.

Thinking about the matter Glimmer was at the door staring at me, shyly.

"Hey Kat," she said.

"Hey," I said confusedly. "Gale just left. You better run before you lose him."

"No, I'm here to talk to you Katniss."

A composed look could not form in my face. Glimmer laughed continuing, "Gale mention that your little sister's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if I could bring my little sister Arianna."

"Umm, sure. I know you guys have just moved here and it has been tough."

Glimmer nodded saying, "Arianna is homeschooled. I was hoping if we can have a girl's night out."

"Yeah. How about tomorrow after school we just have a sleep over. We can eat junk food and watch movies."

"Yeah that would be perfect. I'm trying to get Arianna to enroll into junior high, but she keeps saying she has nobody to hang out with."

"Prim will take care of that," I said assuring her. "So around five then?"

Glimmer agreed and walked me to my locker. We were talking about good gifts for Prim until Peeta showed up.

"Hey Katniss, can I talk to you for a second."

Thank God the bell rang as he finished. I quickly said goodbye to Glimmer and ran the other direction.

_Peeta's POV_

Great, she hates me and is freaked out by me. This is just fabulous. Sighing, the girl next to me turns and punches me. For a girl who looks like a priss, she packs a punch.

Holding my gut, I hear her say, "What the hell did you do to Katniss?"

Coughing, trying to compose myself, I tell her, "I haven't done anything. She is in my piano class. I needed to talk to her about. . ."

"Then why did she run off. That's not like Katniss to run whenever she sees somebody."

This girl was cold and asks way too many questions. Standing straight, she saw how tall I am but stood her ground. I let out a sigh of anxiety and asked, "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Very," she said.

She did not smile or laugh. All she did was scare the shit out of me. Finding no way to get out of this, I said, "O.K. I like her, every since we were kids. I used to have this picture from a class recital of her singing. It was in one of my books and it slipped out."

Glimmer took a minute to take this all in, but her face finally softens. She asked, "Are you a stalker? Are you going to bother her? Are you in love with her?"

"No, no, and I don't know," I lied. I know I love Katniss, every since I was seven. I hope she returns my feelings in some way .

"Then what are you waiting for. Go, run, she has free period. She is usually in the library. But I swear to God if you hurt her, I will make sure to make your life a living hell, with my boyfriend to back me up."

Shocked and excited I thanked her and ran towards the library. I have free period as well, but usually spend it in the art room. Turning the corner, I saw Katniss head in a book on the couch. My feet immediately walked silently towards her setting down my book bag. She looked up, and blushes a deep red.

I smiled and whispered, "I really need to talk to you."

I took eons but she finally nodded and set down her book. Even with her head down, I could see that she was blushing. I sat down next to her on the couch but not touching her.

"I'm sorry that you found that photo, I swear I am not a stalker." Her giggling made the tension get lighter. "I have that photo as a memory of you. I haven't talk to you in a while."

She finally looked up at me and said, "Why didn't you just talk to me? I don't bite."

"I know you don't," I laughed. "But I was afraid that if I asked you out that you wouldn't say yes because of our age difference."

"Yeah. . . Wait what?"

She looked at me surprised so I explained:

"Katniss, I have liked you for awhile now, every since we were kids in piano class. I know you probably do not want to return my feelings but I do like you. I'm sorry it took me ages to tell you."

She went quiet and her whole body froze. I thought she had a heart attack until she leaned over and kissed me. She closed her eyes as mine showed my shocked reaction. Pulling away, she said, "I like you too."

I was afraid I was going to throw up my beating heart that was thumping freakishly fast. She showed me a sheepish smile and came closer almost sitting into my lap.

_ Stay calm. She just wants to talk._

She took a deep breath and said, "I have liked you ever since my sixth birthday but then I found out that you were dating somebody when you started middle school, so I gave up on that feeling."

I sucked in my breath and said, "You could have told me!"

"But Delly. . ."

"Umm I rather not talk about her."

Katniss nodded playing with my fingers. I took hold of her hand and made her blush even more.

"So," I continued. "How about I make it up to you for all the lost years."

Katniss looked at me with a confused face and said, "How?"

"How about, I make you a chocolate cake?"

Her eyes showed her excitement. She said yes and gave me a soft kiss that was interrupted by the bell.

Katniss groaned and said, "I hate that bell."

Laughing I said, "I'll see you later. I'll walk you to the bakery."


	4. 4 The Past

**Hey guys! Thanks to the reviews and followers and favorites. Since it is Labor Day weekend, I decided to update today and possibly tomorrow. So here is CHAPTER 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Katniss POV _

I waited outside the school for Peeta. Every time I thought of him today, butterflies would make reappearance. I could not believe I was going on a date with him, and to make chocolate cake no less! As I saw him jog to me Marvel Knel was on his tale. Marvel was Peeta's best friend but hates him now. He would always try to pick a fight with him, but Peeta usually kept a calm face. Now, I see Marvel with a black eye.

Marvel and I at a certain point, were friends hinting more though that was a past that caused me even more nightmares. Everytime I saw him know I felt like throwing up.

"Yo Peeta! Who are you meeting?"

When he saw me, he stopped, stared, and smiled. Coming closer, Peeta grabbed my hand and screamed, "Run!"

I don't know how many blocks we ran but Marvel eventually gave up. I was getting dizzy and could barely keep my footing. I had to scream to Peeta, "Peeta! Marvel stopped chasing us!"

Peeta automatically stopped and looked at me. I was probably covered in sweat and red from the little run. I'm pretty athletic but Peeta was beast.

"Katniss," was the last thing a heard before everything went black.

_Kitty Kat. Kitty Kat, you need to get up._

Opening my eyes I said, "Mom?"

Instead of finding a forty year old woman, I found a forty year old man who looked a lot like Peeta. He sat next to me on a chair giving me a smile and said, "Good evening. You are probably wondering why you are here?"

I nodded and said, "Are you Peeta's father?"

He nodded and took out some chocolate chip cookies from the table. I smiled as he gave me the cookies with some milk.

"Still love chocolate. Anyway Marvel has been giving Peeta a very hard time lately but Peeta gave him what he deserved. Right now, Peeta and his brothers are at Marvel's house trying to settle the argument. Can you tell me why you fainted?"

"I'm surprise you don't know," I said.

"I've heard rumors but rumors are sometimes lies."

I nodded and told my story.

"About a month after my father died we were all in shock. My mother took it for the worse and stopped paying attention to what she was doing. She would not talk to us or anything, but I thought Prim, my little sister, and I could manage. Then one day we came home smelling gasoline. We went inside to find her pouring it all over the house in Seam. I told Prim to go get help while I tried to stop her. By the time I got into the room she already lit the flame and dropped it. I ran but the flames closed in on me and I was trapped. Somebody eventually got me out and took me to the hospital. From then I always had a fragile state."

Tears ran down my eyes as gave me a tissue. He let me compose myself and said, "Who takes care of you now?"

"My grandfather Haymitch. He is really cool and always wants to help out but I want to do things on my own."

only said, "He's your grandfather. He wants to see you grow up to be happy."

Tearing up, I tried to compose myself again and said, "I should go. By any chance, could I get a ride home?"

"Of course. Let me just ask my wife to watch the store."

He helped me out of bed and escorted me down the stairs to the bakery. He shouted, "Willow, I'm going to drop of Katniss."

Big noises came from the back as Willow Mellark came out. She was covered in flour and gave me a sympathetic smile. "Katniss, I am so sorry for what happened. Are you O.K?"

"Yes thank you, "I said tentatively. The last time I heard about Willow Mellark, she was a bitter lady who barely took care of her children. It was a surprise when she gave me a hug.

"Make sure you rest O.K. I already called your grandfather. He wanted to come and pick you up. But Prim came down with a fever so he asked if we could take you home." she said.

"You called my grandfather, "I exclaimed.

"We had to," said. "You were unconscious."

"Yeah but know he is going to worry and never let me out of sight. He is very dramatic when Prim and I are not well."

Mr. and laughed and guided me to the car.

_Peeta's POV_

I am going to kill Marvel. I was going at a lethal speed as my brothers were right behind me, trying to keep up. They kept mumbling encouraging things but the only thing I wanted to do was wring Marvel's little neck. Marvel was the son of the shoe makers of District 12. He was also Delly's sister. After Delly and I broke up, Marvel stopped talking to me. I did not care that much, but know I wanted to kill him. How many times have I said that?

Knocking on the door, Delly opens it and looks very surprise.

"Peeta, what are you doing here," she asked.

` "Is Marvel home," is all I said. It sounded bitter and cold but she got the message. She stepped aside letting me and my brothers go up to Marvel's room. I did not even knock. I busted through the cutting in on Marvel's make out section with Clove Woods.

Breaking apart Marvel looks at me with daggers in his eyes. I smile as I see his black eye.

"What the hell Peet. . ."

"You piece of shit. Do you know what you just caused," I yelled. I never yell, which is why Marvel looked like helpless prey as I continued.

"Because of you, Katniss passed out and was out cold. You know I care about her and I don't know why you want to mess with me but let me tell you one thing. You ever come near her or even try to assault her, I swear to god you will be in pieces."

Marvel stood there stunned as I made my downstairs and out the door. I don't know why my brothers came with me but they were silent as we got closer to home. I saw my father in my car coming back from what I am guessing is Katniss's house. He comes out and walks toward us.

"So. . ." my father said.

"So. . ." my brother's said in unison.

"Do you guys have a question," I asked irritated.

"How the heck did you get Katniss Everdeen to date you," Robert says.

I laughed at their question and shrugged. Turning to my Dad I asked, "Can I see Katniss's family. I want to make sure things are O.K and explain what happened."

My father hesitated but nodded yes and gave me the keys. I quickly drove and found Katniss's house instantly. It was the biggest in District Twelve. Haymitch Everdeen was a peculiar guy. After Katniss's father died, he moved here from the Capitol and built a house near the woods. He built I ranch where it had land for acres. In there was horses, a vineyard, and gardens. Pretty much everything they needed.

He was not like the other Capitol people. He actually had a heart. He did not dress weird or use a weird accent. He just sounded like a normal person and dressed normally too.

I pulled into the drive way where I saw the house lit dimly. I parked by the grand entrance- yes GRAND entrance- and turned off the car. Sheepishly, I walk up to the door and rang the bell. A minute later, I saw the famous Haymitch. There were rumors that he is a drunk, but I saw a tall man, six foot seven, and was pretty well built for a guy who is pushing to fifty.

He looked at me up and down and said, "You are Peeta."

I nodded. "Katniss is asleep."

"I figured. I came to talk to you."

Haymitch looked taken aback but let me in. He strolled over to the couch and said, "So what can I do for you?"

I sat across from him and said, "I wanted to expain what happened with Marvel. Marvel was an old friend of mine that had a senseless game of seeing how many women he can sleep with. I never paid attention to it until he mentioned Katniss a couple months ago. I told him that if he were ever to touch her, he would have to answer to me. Then one day during school he was boasting about how he got some with Katniss. It was a lie and I could tell because Katniss hid her face all day. I confronted him, making us lose a friendship with each other and Cato."

"I know," Haymitch replied. "I gave Marvel's parents an ear full that day. Katniss does not know."

It felt awkward after our exchange. This is our first meeting. Hopefully if I am still dating Katniss, I can impress him.

Haymitch broke the silence by saying, "Let me ask you something boy. Do you plan on taking care of Katniss. I know you are a senior, so I am wondering where you go from here."

"I want to become an artist but I am going to own my family's bakery."

Haymitch nodded and turned behind him. In that direction I heard small footsteps. A second later, Prim's face appears with a stuffy nose.

"What are you doing up Prim," Haymitch asked.

She shrugged running down the stairs and flopping into Haymitch's arms. She sat comfortably, on his lap and turned to me. "Hi Peeta," she says.

"Hey Prim. Feeling better?"

"No but I am excited for our birthday. Katniss is upstairs talking to Annie about details," Prim repies.

Haymitch reaction was hilarious. He turned around and yelled upstairs saying, "Katniss! Why aren't you sleeping?"

Katniss's footsteps became louder as I heard her get closer. She yelled back, "I'm trying to. . . PEETA!"

I laughed, pleased at her reaction. Waving I said, "I came to see you guys."

She stood awkwardly on the top of the stairs until Haymitch said, "Well why don't you stay over Peeta. We have extra rooms and it is almost midnight."

"Umm. . . Sure let me just call my family and see if it's ok," I said getting out my phone. Haymitch got up and put Prim down. Prim came next to me and started talking about her birthday. Eventually Katniss got down and sat across from Prim and I. My brother picked up the phone and screamed, "Yo Peeta, where are you?"

Prim laughed and took the phone. She gave us a mischievous smile and said, "Peeta is sleeping over here. Make sure to tell your parents. Bye!"

Katniss and Prim were laughing like crazy. They were falling once they heard my phone ringing again. I answered it reluctantly and said, "Hello?"

"Umm Peeta what happened," my father asked.

I explained to him Haymitch's offer and asked him for his permission properly. He said, "Its fine tell them I saw hello and behave Peeta."

I blushed making Katniss and Prim look at me. "Yeah Dad, I know. Bye."

As I hanged up, Haymitch came back with some hot chocolate and cookies. Prim and Katniss squealed. Haymitch put the cookies down and said, "I am going into my office to work. Katniss and Prim will show you to your room. Hopefully you can make them go to sleep."

I nodded as we all said, "Good Night!" in unison. After, Prim and Katniss automatically got the blankets and remote. Prim went to my right as Katniss went to my left. We sat down for awhile and started to watch movies. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

**And there you have it. There is going to be some Marvel action and new characters. But right now, the sleepover will have some interesting scenes.**


	5. 5 Sleepover Part 1

**Chapter 5**

_Katniss's POV_

Why Grandpa? Why did you let the boy a have liked for so long sleep over. Why could I not get the strict, mean Grandfather who hates ever boy who looks at me? Prim and Peeta sat down talking a storm. It was weird how they look so much alike even though they had no blood relation. He and my sister hit of off instantly. They were both charming and funny. I was about to nod off when Prim jump on me and said, "No falling asleep."

I groaned as Peeta laughed. He picked up Prim and said, "Do you want to make some more cookies and hot chocolate?"

I think at that moment, Prim felt like she had a big brother. She agreed and let herself be carried to the kitchen. I walked behind them and sat on the stool. Prim joined me as we both stared at Peeta.

Peeta eyebrows gave a questionable look as he said, "You guys aren't going to help me?"

"Kat can't cook or bake for her life and I never learned. Our maid usually does it," Prim says.

Peeta laughed and asked, "Where are the pots and pans?"

We pointed to the drawers and Peeta started to bake. He went into the pantry and got out flour, sugar, and CHOCOLATE. Quickly he mixes the ingredients and puts it into the oven in minutes. Prim and I applauded as Peeta took his bows. Prim eyes started to fall. I screamed, "NO SLEEPING!"

She looked at me and said, "To bad!"

She slumped over the counter and started to snore. Peeta and I started to laugh as Peeta picked her up and put her on the couch. It was two in the morning. I sat in the couch while Peeta followed my lead. I leaned on his shoulder as he pulled me closer. Peeta lightly murmured the Valley Song. My eyes closed constantly but I tried to stay awake.

"Peeta, do you think that will we ever have a date without the worlds conspiring against us?"

I felt Peeta's smile and heard, "I like this date."

I opened my eyes saying, "So. . . You aren't mad about what happened today?"

His body went rigid. His smiled disappeared as he said, "I do not blame you. I blame Marvel and I hated how the first time you went to my house was when you fainted."

"How did your family reacted," I asked curiously.

Peeta laughed and said, "Well it went down like this."

_Peeta POV_

_Flashback_

As Katniss went down to the ground I panicked. I picked her up and made a mad dash to the bakery. I busted through the door as my mother came from the back. She screamed, "Peeta, what's wrong?"

She took a look at the unconscious Katniss and ordered, "Put her in your room and tuck her in. I will be up with the first aid kit soon."

I reacted quickly wondering why my mother is suddenly being so caring. She is considered a monster but has been softening up lately. Now this was a women who I don't recognized. She actually helps out in the bakery now and stopped drinking. She stopped calling people from Seam, sluts or nobodies. She is actually caring for my brothers now. I however took longer to convince. Out of all of us, she treated me the worst. She knows its going to take some time. I however think what she just did convince me enough.

Going up the stairs, my father came and looked at Katniss. He followed me to my room and asked what happened.

"Marvel," I said.

That alone made my father punch the wall and make Katniss stir. I bent down and said, "It's O.K. You are fine."

It took a few minutes but she finally went back to sleep. My mother walked in with the first aid kit and started to fix her up.

"So I am guessing Marvel was the one who caused all this trouble," my mother said instead of asked.

All I did was groan as my brothers came in and said, "Marvel."

"I am going to kill him," I said darkly.

My father put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. He knew I would do it. He said, "Why don't you go over there later and talk it out."

"Oh I will," I said.

My mother finished up and said, "Its getting late. Stay here with her but in an hour go talk to Marvel."

I nodded and asked if I could be alone with Katniss. They all left and I got my piano out. I played for her until I went to Marvel's house.

_Katniss POV_

I was crying. I did not realize until Peeta wiped my tears and asked what was wrong. I buried my face into his chest as he stroked my hair. He did not question but softly hummed the Valley Song again. I laughed and asked, "Do you know any other songs?"

"I do," he replied, "But I can't sing like you."

I blushed and continued to blush as he kissed my eyelids. We were interrupted by Prim's giggles. We both turned shocked as the little girl called angel grinned mischievously. I am going to die.

"Prim," Peeta said with a parental tone. "It is not good to spy."

She laughed some more and joined us in a hug. The oven beeped for cookies, leading us to the kitchen. We sat in our extravagant kitchen and poured glasses of milk. I took one bite and fell in love with the cookie.

"Oh Jesus," Prm and I said in unison.

Peeta laughed mumbling, "It's just a cookie. The only reason why it taste so good is because you guys have ingredients from the Capitol."

"No. Our maid usually makes them and they never taste this good," Prim says.

Peeta shrugged looking at the clock.

"Ladies, I think it is time for bed."

Prim and I groaned but obliged. We went upstairs and said good night to Haymitch. After, Peeta yelled, "Wow, what is this?"

Prim and I laughed and said, "It's your room."

Peeta nodded still surprised. We all said good night and went to bed, not that I got any sleep anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Peeta's POV_

He light feeling of fingertips awakened me. They were making small circles around the chest, causing me to chuckle. A few minutes passed until I could not stand it anymore. I took Katniss's hands and kissed them. She giggled leaning over and giving me a shy peck on the cheek.

"Hi," she said.

I turned and saw that it was six in the morning. I groaned sitting up and then pulling Katniss into my lap. A little daring I know, but I wanted to hold her all night.

"Hey now, Bread Boy. My grandfather is downstairs. He sent me up here to come and get you. He has to talk to you about something."

I groaned again as Katniss hopped of my lap and made me stand. We walked hand in hand downstairs in the open. Haymitch was downstairs, pouring a cup of coffee for himself. He was dressed like a million bucks with his expensive suit and gel hair. He look at us smiling saying, "Morning kids. Prim is still sleeping?"

Katniss nodded and I said, "You needed to speak to me?'

Haymitch nodded then looked at Katniss. She sighed and said, "If I see one hair messed up on his head, I will hate you."

He gave a big laugh saying, "He has bed head."

Katniss stick out her tongue and ran back upstairs. I was laughing with Haymitch for a second before he said, "So I need to ask a favor?"

"Anything."

"Katniss and Prim are a bit rebellious like their father. They will not ride in the cars or listen to some of the things I saw. It's not like they are like that twenty four seven, but as a grandfather I worry. Can you hang out with them and see if they listen to you better?"

I tilted my head asking, "With all due respect sir, why do you want me to watch over them?'

"They have never brought I friend over here. They don't go off on sleepovers or anything. Prim's birthday was the first time I heard of them saying friends are coming over. Being the grandfather I am, I saw what you were doing with them: making cookies, watching movies. Last night was the first time in months that I saw Katniss really smile. I remember that was the way she smiled as a kid. Then I remember you were that piano kid that used to play with her when you were younger."

I smiled saying, "Is that why you let me sleepover."

"Yeah. Katniss reaction was priceless when she saw you. But don't think I will let you have your way with her. You make her cry once, I kill you."

This should have scared me, but instead I stood calmly and seriously. Katniss was not one to mess with.

"Anyway, I have to go to work so I will leave it to you to get the girls to school. You can borrow some of my clothes if you want to change. BYE KATNISS, BYE PRIM!"

He rushed out the door when Prim and Katniss came out. They both looked sleepy but they knew we had to go to school.

"Ladies time to get ready for school!"

They both groaned but started to walk to their rooms. I walked upstairs and asked, "Which bathroom can I use?"

Prim lead me to a bathroom that was probably Haymitch's. She disappeared for a second and came back with a shirt that was probably worth more than my car.

"Sorry. This shirt is little worn but it will suit you," Prim complemented.

Thanking her, I took the shirt and went into the bathroom. _Today is going to be an interesting day._


	7. 7Trust

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I hate AP classes. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Katniss's POV_

Peeta, Prim, and I rushed to the car to get to school. Our stomachs growled as we drive quietly to school. Peeta busted out laughing while Prim hit him and I blushed. After his laughing fit he asked, "Who wants cheese buns before we go to school?"

Both of us shouted please as he pulled up to the bakery. We had twenty minutes to get to school, plenty of time to eat and have some hot chocolate. Peeta held the door for Prim and I leaving us to find a seat. Peeta went behind the counter getting the food when his mother walked in. She was surprised but gave us a big smile and said, "How was the sleepover? Did Peeta behave?"

Peeta screamed, "MOM!" as Prim and I busted out laughing. came out to the commotion and smiled. I took the time to take out money and give it to him when Peeta said, "Katniss do not try to give money to parents."

I turned to see Peeta's back to me. How did he know me so well? I laughed and handed the money to . I sat back down awaiting my breakfast. Peeta brought enough for everyone and we all sat down and ate. Ten minutes before eight, Robert and Ryan came running saying, "We are going to be late damn you Peeta. . . Oh hi Peeta. How was the sleepover?"

All of us at the table laughed while Peeta gave them a death glare. Prim looked at her watch and said, "We got to go."

This calls for some payback. Poking my sister she got the message. She walked closer to Robert and Ryan who automatically adored her. She leaned on her tippy toes and said, "Wow, you guys could totally be models if you were guys were cute? Maybe a little taller? What do you think Katniss?"

I watched as Robert and Ryan looked destroyed. I could not help but laugh at the scene. Prim could not help but laugh leaving Ryan and Robert bewildered. Peeta's parents laughed as well. We all hurried to the car, getting to school.

_Peeta's POV_

We got to school when the bell rang, and hurried to our class. Katniss and I have no classes together and Prim had to run all the way to the junior high section. I was alone until lunch where I found Katniss running to the door. I caught up with her and yelling, "Kat!"

She turned around smiling at me. I could not get enough of it. Coming closer I could tell that she was getting nervous about something. She was shaking and her eyes were averting in every direction other than mine. I asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," she lied.

I gave her a look that could kill puppies.

"OK, OK. I'm kind of forgot something at home."

"Why did you not tell me? I could take y. . ."

"Not that house," she screamed.

My heart fell as my head clicked. She still was not looking at me, but I still offered to take her. She silently nodded and made her way to my car. I unlocked it and we drove silently to her old burned down house. If I felt pain, I could not imagine how Katniss felt. She almost died in this house. Going back in is not an idea of being pleasant. We finally pulled up to the black, burned house as she shed a tear. I pulled her into a hug and told her she did not have to go. I felt her nod her head. She pulled away opening the car door and going into the house. I followed her quickly behind as she bended down at the floor clawing the floor board.

"What are you doing," I asked.

"Prim and I used to make this as a hiding spot. It has some mementos from my dad that we hid from her," she said sadly. "I think it was shut off. I tried coming here to open it, but it won't work."

I took a good look at the board. It would only take a hard hit, but it can open. I squatted and started to punch the board until it finally gave in. Katniss did not react like I thought she would. She reached deep inside and took out a set of bow and arrows. An unreadable look came until her face. Then, there was admiration. She smiled and said, "My father taught me how to use this. I planned on fixing them in engineering class."

"That's cool. Will you ever use them again?"

She looked at me and said, "I don't know. Let's get out of here. We have ten minutes before class starts."

She picked up the bow and arrows and practically ran to the car. I took a minute to look around and saw how the girl I loved almost died in this house. My steps felt heavy as came to the front door to see Katniss crying I walked over to her with an embrace that could possibly hurt her. She held me tighter and said, "We will be late."

"I don't care."

"Peeta, I. . ."

"Katniss you don't have to lie to me if you feel like crying or conflicted. You can always come to me."

She took the time to cry her eyes out, living streaks of tears in my shirt. She mumbled a sorry and did not look up at me. I took hold of her chin and lifted her head. I don't know how, but her tears were beautiful crystals. She looked beautiful even when she was crying. How is it possible, I have no idea? However it makes me want to kiss her even more. We shared a long kiss that had affection and love. She pulled away blushing, looking at her watch or an excuse.

"Well Mister," she said. "You made me miss 's class. I am so died are you happy?"

"He is not going to kill you. But Haymitch is going to kill me."

Katniss laughed saying time to go back to school.

* * *

**The stubborn Katniss finally let Peeta in. Phew! Next chapter is the sleepover part two and an appearance from everyone's favorite bestie/homewrecker(depending on the stories you read on here.) Give me reviews people. Maybe some input on what should go down in the sleepover.**


	8. Chapter 8: Guess Who's Coming!

**Hey guys. I'm extremely sorry for the late update. School is going crazy and my brain needed something to relax so I wrote. Sorry it's so short but I promise a little something over the weekend. Forgive the spelling errors, I tried to get this done in a hurry. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Katniss's POV_

We drove back to school in quiet. Peeta was driving and humming a song that I did not recognized. I was happy that I was able to tell him part of my life. Or at least show him. As we got closer to school, my phoned buzzed and Peeta froze. I slowly picked up the phone and sighed in relief when I saw Prim's number. Answering, Prim said, "Katniss where are you. Its lunch time and Gale says you were not in class."

Uh oh, stupid Gale. "Prim, I'll be there in five minutes," I said running out of the door. I heard Peeta close the door and rushed to my side. We pretty much sprinted to the lunch spot outside where Prim, Gale, Glimmer, Madge, and Johanna were waiting for us. I jumped to the on the ground making Gale and Johanna flinch.

"Brainless, if I see you j. . . Oh hi Peeta."

Madge and Johanna's eyes lit up when they saw Peeta. He and a few other guys were considered hotties of the school. He smiled at them saying hello and then sitting down with our little group.

"So Peeta. What brings you to our neck of the woods, "Gale says.

"Katniss," Peeta says making me blush like a tomato. I could feel everyone stare at me, surprised. Then Finnick jumped on Peeta.

"Shit Finnick," Peeta said rolling around on the floor with him. They were in a pretty heated fight until Annie Cresta popes up and saying, "Five, four," they broke apart. "Three two," Finnick and Peeta ran to the group and sat properly. "And one," Annie said sitting between Peeta and Finnick.

"I'm sorry you guys have to witness their stupid bro fights. Sometimes I think they are in love with each other," Annie says.

"Now baby don't be like that," says Finnick. He gave her puppy dog eyes and she pushed his face.

The group started to laugh at Annie and Finnick's moments and continued to eat lunch. When Peeta was called by one of our teachers, Johanna and Madge practically pounced on me.

"What the hell was that about," Johanna said.

I blushed and kept my mouth shut. Annie finished chewing her food and said, "Peeta has had a crush on Katniss for quite some time. If he didn't finally tell you Katniss, I would have told you myself."

"And," Glimmer began, "I kind of forced him to spill his guts when he tried to talk to you and you went off running. I was the one who pointed to the library yesterday."

Everyone looks at her shocked while I said, "Oh so Prim have you meet Arianna yet?"

"Oh yea. Can we go to Glimmer's house after school. I haven't had the chance," she responded.

"Sure, now give me half of that sandwhich!"

We started eating when started to jump up and down screaming, "KATNISS!"

Everyone started laughing as she came with another one of her flamboyant outfits. She finally stopped and said, "Katniss, the most amazing thing happened!"

The group started to whisper jokes and I had to give them a look to silence them. ignored them and said, "Your violin came! It beautiful and you have to come see it!"

She did not have to tell me twice. I jumped and ran to the classroom with following me. I heard the group gasp and shout, but I could not wait to get the violin. I ran to the classroom and stopped when I saw one of my best friends in the whole world.

I jumped in his arms and screamed, "Cato!"

* * *

**Are you all excited! Time for some bro drama. There will be Cato's POVs and chapters might get a little longer, just how you guys like it. Next chapter is the sleepover. Might have some dirty secrets. PLEASE give me some ideas on what to do.**


	9. Sleepover Part 2

**Hello my lovely readers! As promised, here is a new chapter. I did not get my homework done so I have a LONG night ahead of me. Again, sorry for errors, I wrote it and posted to keep my promise. Anyway, review!**

**Chapter 9**

_Katniss's POV_

Getting ready for the party, Cato started to do the heavy lifting for the party. I could not believe he actually came. Last time he came, he said he hated District Twelve and never wanted to come back. He has been gone for a two years. Cato was basically my best friend as a kid. I missed him and I hope he stays here for a while. I really miss him.

When we were back at school, we stayed at the music room and talked for ages. Apparently, District 2 is going well. He found a girl named Clove and has been trying to get her to date him for months. He says, he is a feisty one, but the challenge makes him want her more. I made fun of him for a bit and then suggested that to play it cool. Let the girl show interest in you.

Eventually, he said that he could sign Prim and I out and we can chill at home. I agreed and we went home, where Haymitch was waiting with a hug for all of us. We decide to go around town to get the stuff for the birthday party and drop of Prim to Arianna's. When we got to Arianna's house Glimmer answered and shouted, "What happened to you during lunch?"

"I went to get my violin and I also got to see my cousin. We've been hanging since then," I answered.

Glimmer looked over to Cato gave him a small smile and looked back at me. "Peeta got worried missy. You never showed afterschool and Prim was not there either."

"I'm sorry! I catch you up on stuff during the sleepover. Anyway here's Prim. She'll show you to the house. Bye you guys."

After we dropped off Prim, Grandpa had to go back to work so Cato and I just went back home. We were in one of Grandpa's cars when I noticed it was to quiet. Before I could say if anything was wrong, Cato said, "So Peeta finally had the balls to confess huh?"

_ Uh oh. This was not good. I forgot to tell him._

"I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you. It recently happened and I was not sure how to tell you," I said apologetically.

"Honestly," Cato said, "I'm happy he finally told you. He never said it to me and I think I respected him for that. I did not want you dating anybody yet and frankly, I still don't want you to."

"Peeta is a super nice guy," I said. "And we just started to date. It has not even been a two days."

"Well O.K. But I must remind you, I have the right to beat the hell out of him if he does something wrong."

"He won't Cato and you know it. What happened to you anyway?"

"Well after that son of a bitch Marvel, I felt the need for something. I never contacted Peeta and I think I am going to fix that today. I know your sleepover will probably have no guys so I'll just go over to Peeta's. See if I can work out the problems."

I felt glad that Cato was making an effort to be friends and I was at ease. When the ladies started to come, they took one look at Cato and went crazy.

"Hey sexy. I see your back," Johanna says slapping his ass.

Her sister, Rue, slapped her and gave Cato an apologetic look. Cato loved the attention and soaked it up. He stayed for a little while until at eight, he finally left to Peeta's.

"Hey Katniss. How in the world do you have a fine cousin like that," Annie says.

"His mom was a family friend and died a when Cato was seven. He lived with Grandpa up until a couple months ago. Now he just comes to visit," I said.

"Well ladies we will get the dirty details once we get the little ones to sleep. Rue, Prim, Arianna, go to bed," Johanna commands.

Rue sends her sister another hateful look and sits in a little circle with Prim and Arianna. Madge, Glimmer, Johanna, Annie, and I go in the kitchen and started getting snacks and pizza out and warmed up and ready to go. Once we were done a classic game of truth or dare came along. Made asked me first.

"SO Katniss. Since this is your party, we will start with you. Give us the story for when you first start crushing on Peeta," Madge squeals.

Prim started laughing so I gave her a look to shut up. She, however did not.

"I remember when she came back from her first piano lesson when she was five and I was three. She was bouncing off the walls saying, Daddy I want to get married. Our Dad went into shock and could not look at Peeta for months," Prim said with giggles.

Everyone started laughing. I decided to get even and say, "Well can you blame me! He's gorgeous, and you had a crush on him as well. But now you have Rory to occupy our time."

They laughed even harder and Prim got red, but laughed anyway. We continued on with our game and even saw Arianna loosen up and started laughing. I felt accomplished but still had worry in my heart. I wonder what's going on at Peeta's."

_Peeta's POV_

_I can't believe that Cato is back. I thought he would never step foot in District 12 ever again. What if he comes to kill me? _

I was on edge all day when I heard Cato was in town. I've been debating whether or not to call her. She's probably with him now. Urgh!

I lay on my bed all day and hoped for Katniss to text me or something. Damn it, I need her lips now. Going into the bakery, I tried to find something to fill the void of Katniss (didn't work) when there was a knock on a door.

Stuffing a brownie on my mouth, I went to open the door to find Cato. I stopped in my tracks and almost choked out my brownie.

"Only you can make a brownie seem healthy Peeta. May I come in?"

I think we stood there having a staring contest until my father came in saying, "Well Cato welcome back. I'll bring up some food."

Cato and I nod as we make our way upstairs and into my room. We silently went into my room and took our old spots like we used to do when we were kids. We stood there up until my father came in with some cookies and other bake rooms. Cato finally spoke by asking, "Can I sleepover here. The girls kind of kicked me out for their sleep over,"

My father and I nodded as Dad left. Finally deciding to break the silence, I said, "So what brings you back?"

"Well I kind of wanted to bring back our friendship. It did not occur to me that you were not at fault and I'm sorry for flaking out man."

It took me a second, but I felt that he actually meant it. And he did not want to pound my face in like I thought. But I had to tell him about Katniss.

"Listen, I started dating. . . "

"Kat, she told me and I knew you liked her from long ago," Cato finishes me off.

"Ah," I said. "SO! How's District Twelve?"

* * *

**Now I have writers block. Should I continue with the sleepovers or cut it short?**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey guys. I am extremely SORRY. I have not updated in ages and there is no excuse. Forgive me! Here is Chapter 10 and Happy Thanksgiving. Gobble gobble. _  
**

**_I do not own ANT part of the Hunger Games._**

**Chapter 10**

_Peeta's POV_

Cato and I started talking for hours and didn't even see the time pass. Man, I missed this guy. We were best friends from when we were five and clearly grew up as brothers. We started talking about all our fun adventures and where we used to go. Even though, we haven't seen each other in a long time, it's like we picked up where we left off. Man, I missed this guy.

Cato started to explain to me about this girl in 2 who he has the hots for. When he said the name though, I flinched.

"What's wrong," Cato asked.

"Umm is she kind of short, brown hair and has this evil look in her eye,: I asked.

"Hey that's my girl! You know her," he asked.

"I think Marvel knows her better," I said hesitantly.

Cato has a history of getting angry a lot and sometimes not able to control it. He sometimes breaks things when he is beyond pissed, that's why they switched him to boxing. It's amazing what he can do with his fist. I touched his shoulder and said, "I don't know the details, but when he messed with Katniss again, I went to his house and I saw him making out with Clove. She lives here doesn't she?"

"Yea, we are both on that exchange thing. She told me she had a boyfriend who leaves back here and. . . Wait, he messed with Katniss?"

"He made her faint and get sick. I kind of cursed him out. I think he knows his place now," I replied.

Cato nodded looking more depressed by the second. If Cato, is still the good old Cato that I know, then he will probably think of an evil plan to ruin Marvel. Just then, on the dot, Cato started to think out loud and say, "Then let's make Marvel's room something that Clove will never forget."

I looked at him with a knowing look. We have had our pranking ways, almost going to jail while doing it. But there is something fun about screwing with people, especially when you hit them hard and personal. Don't get me wrong. I have not pranked anyone since Cato left, though I have been itching for a prank every since he left.

He and I automatically climbed out the window like we did in the old days. When both of us hit the ground he said, "You know, we probably could have taken the car since it's a long drive."

"Yea but remember man, our pranking days are not so far behind. My dad will notice something is up when he hears the ignition start."

Cato nodded and started a slow jog to Marvel's house.

_Katniss's POV_

After Prim's little out burst the questions just kept coming to me asking how long I have known Peeta, when did I start liking him, and how much do I like him, what set off the relationship. Thus I decided to explain all that in a story from when I was seven.

_"Katniss, you are not playing the scale right."_

_ "Peeta," I retort. "Have you ever thought that you are playing it a bit to fast?"_

_ He laughs playing the C Major scale walking speed. My fingers get tired so I get up from the bench and start stretching because I wanted something else to do._

_ "Kat. You are not done!"_

_ "But Peeta! Can we take a break please. Let's go play," I begged._

_ Peeta gave a sigh while his father came in with some cookies. I squealed at the chocolate chips and ate them while laughed at me._

_ "You never change, do you Katniss?"_

_ " , the only thing that will not change about me is my LOVE for chocolate," I said thankfully._

_ He patted my head and gave me a hug, leaving alone to practice. I plot myself to the quiet but attentive Peeta who started to fix my messed up hair._

_ "Katniss, what happen to your hair? It's a mess."_

_ Leaning into Peata's, I whispered, "Before this, my father and I went into the woods. I went into the woods and there was a lake. He was teaching me how to swim. DON'T TELL ANYBODY."_

_ Peeta looked at me and said O.K. The amount of secrets I have told is endless, but he was like my best friend. When on doubt, I always turned to him for advice and help with whatever I needed. I could picture myself even marrying the guy. So I proposed, "Hey Peeta, you want to get married."_

_ Every single note except the right ones were being played as Peeta turned to me and said, "Umm what?"_

_ "You know because you are like my best friend and you're cute. I don't really like any of the guys in my class. They are kind of weird. That's why I want to marry you when we get older."_

_ Even the almost ten year old little Peeta was considering this and said, "Sure. Pinkie swear."_

_ After the sacred promise, Peeta said, "But baby I don't want you hanging out with other guys O.K. You're mine."_

_ The little outburst surprised me. Peeta never showed any sign of possessiveness ever anything. The little seven years old me just stared at him and said, "Only if you do not hang out with any girls. They are always hanging around you and following you!"_

_ He smiled and nodded. After we just gave each other a hug and my father came right on cue. As usual my father twitch when seeing Peeta and I together but eventually got used to it._

The girls looked at me strangely as I told the story. They also laughed, cried, and got a little sniffly when they heard some parts. I loved that part of my life. Everything at home was great, and the love in my house was just bouncing of the walls. I miss it with all my heart but I love my grandfather so I just wish that I could somewhat have the best of both worlds.

As the night went on, we started talking about all our relationships. The details were nothing but dirty and were fun to hear but also a little disturbing. I also kept my eye on Arianna. Prim and Arianna were getting closer by the minute and loved each others company. My day could not get better.

_Peeta's POV_

I give my thanks to my school coach, Coach Boggs for not only giving me strength but flexibility. With these tools I can climb on trees to destroy Marvel's room. Knowing Marvel, he is out partying so we decided to rearrange his room for him. We took teddy bears, pink everywhere, and lots of girl undergarments. It took us an hour but we finally decorate. Just in time when we heard Marvel come in. It helped when we heard a little moaning. Quickly, Cato and I ran to the window, got on the tree, and left the property. As we got to the gates we heard a girls scream and Marvel failed attempts to soothe I'm guessing Clove.

We did a jog p until the city where we laughed our heads off after catching our breath Cato said, "It's nice to have you back Peeta."

Looking at him, I said, "You to man."


	11. Wait What?

**Well here is chapter 11! I also wanted to tell you about the story and when I think I am going to be done with it. Because of its name I am thinking the last chapter will be published on Christmas morning as my present to you guys. Don't worry, there is going to be a few chapters before the ending. Sorry for the wait again.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Peeta's POV**

As Cato and I started walking onto the main road, shooting the breeze and talking we decided to get something to eat. We went to the old pizza parlor and split an extra large pizza. It was then that Cato asked, "So where are going to take Katniss to first?"

Pepperoni started to fly out of my mouth as I coughed up a storm. "Dude do you really want to talk about this? It's a little awkward."

"A little? It's completely awkward! Nah I don't want to be that protective family member that causes trouble and ends up being killed at the end."

"Wow Cato, brushing up on your literature," I asked.

"Nah, District 2 is obessed with that stuff. We just started Romeo and Juliet and we act it out in class and I'm Romeo. Clove is my Juliet."

"Your's," I questioned. "Cato don't you kind of sleep around?"

"Of course man. I didn't change that much. But when I kissed Clove, dude I swear their was some fire. I think we ended up making out for 10 minutes."

"And the class did not stop you," I asked.

"Hell no. By the time we parted, they were screaming. That was the one time I saw Clove blush. And Clove never blushes. She is like the one girl that actually gives me a challenge and she is hot as hell."

I was about to say something when I heard someone knock on the window beside us. Both Cato and I turn and are very surprised. Well speak of the devil.

Clove looked tired at us from the window. Her hair was in a mess and her cheeks were flushed. Before she could mouth out a word, Cao came outside and pulled her back in to the resterant and into the booth. She sat down with her eyes looking at her feet then saying, "Oh I'm sorry if I am interpting something."

"No just hanging out with one of my best friends. Clove this is Peeta. Peeta, Clove."

"I've heard so much about you," I say which gave me a dirty look from Cato.

"Oh really did he say I was a bitch," Clove asked.

Before I could even reply Cato screams. "SO Clove what's up? I didn't know that you were coming?"

"Oh yeah, I came to beak up with Marvel," she said subtle.

"Oh really. I . . . Wait what!"

"Yeah. I wanted to tell him in person and then he tired to have sex with me then I punch him in the groin and ran. He did not hit me but I think I was hallicnatin because I saw teddy bears ever where."

Cato and I looked at each other wondering what the hell is wrong with this girl. She almost got raped and all she is doing is taking another slice of pizza with an unreadable face. Cato takes her by the arm and leads her outside. I sat down quietly not wanting to intrude. Maybe this will be the push to get them together. I tried not to look but I could not help but get quick glances at them. Cato leaned in whispering things to her and she ended up sobbing on his chest. I smiled and automatically felt happy with them.

Eating my pizza, my phone beeped. I unlocked it seeing Katniss's goodnight text.

_Hey sorry for texting so late. I just wanted to say goodnight to you and I hope that you and Cato are getting along. All of us girls are just falling asleep. Miss you and wish you were sleeping over again. _

_Love Katniss_

My eyes went wild as I saw the words, "love." I did not know what to do. I could not believe it. We liked each other for a while but I did not believe that this would happen in a million years. I slowly felt my fingers type

_Love you 2. Have sweet dreams my love._

I could not feel any happier at the moment. Then I saw Marel come with steam behind him. Before I knew it, my feet were out the door and stopping Marvel before he got to Cato and Clove. I could not believe the adacity of this guy.

When he saw m, he backed off for two seconds then coming at me with a fist. I blocked him off, hitting him in the gut with him whimpering. H looked at me with animosity and said, "This doesn't concern you."

"No, but it sure as hell concerns me," Cato said coming from behind me and getting Marvel on his own two feet. Clove came but I blocked her off from the scene. Marvel looked at her hurt and said, "So is this the guy you are leaving me for. This douchebag."

Cato threw him to the ground angrily saying, "Listen, leave Clove alone. She is not a girl who deserves to be hit and punched by you. You never treat her right and you do not deserve a girl like her. Now go and crawl back in the ole you came from."

Marvel got up quickly and said, "You will be sorry . I will get Clove back ."

Marvel walked of back in the direction of the house. Clove came from behind me, kissed Cato and said, "No he is not."

Giving Cato a reason to smile, he kisses her and I feel compelled to say, "Love birds! Lets go to my house!"

Clove blushed and Cato gave me a confused look saying, "Won't your mom freak on us if we bring a girl home."

"No," I replied. "She has actually become nicer in a way. Plus I think we need to get some stuff for Clove so she can chill and see what her plans are for this weekend. I f you don't have family here I mean."

"Sure. Thanks. So why can't we go to Cato's," Clove asked.

"His girlfriend a.k.a my darling cousin is having a sleepover and basically kicked me out. So I am staying at Peeta's. Do you want to come over?"

"Sure, it will be fun. How far is your house?"

The bakery is not my house by the way. There is a loft there where my parents first lived before they had my brothers. Now we live in a five bedroom, four bathrooms house right outside of town. It's a really homey place and I liked to paint there because we have a little scenery of the woods. We slowly walk to my house finding my brothers outside. They spot Cato and start hollering.

"Dude where have you been? And who is this lovely young lady," Ryan said.

Ryan being the middle child is only a year older than me and is known best for his pranks and mischief. Clove however is not phased at all. She says, "Oh so this is where you get those pick up lines Cato!"

All of us except for Cao laugh shouting damn and oh. Ryan however stops when Clove says, "But you know, with Cato it sounds a hundred times sexier so I'm sorry."

It was Ryan's turn to stay silent as we laugh at him. Tears were coming down my eyes before the laughter subsided and we went into the house. Dad was sitting on the couch watching a soccer game and Mom was baking cookies. They looked up at s and smiled asking how was our outing.

"It was great. Dad we found this girl on the street. Can we keep her? She can be our new sister," I said joking around.

"Oh my God. Dear did these boys steal you away," my mother asked.

Clove and my father started to laugh as Cato and I looked at my mother with a confused look. She looked serous but ended up laughing along with them. After our little jokes, we explained my parent the situation (exclude the teddy bears) and asked if Clove can stay over. They were more than happy to comply.

"Just let me know dear if you need anything. The guest room is right on the left and you have your own bathroom," my mother said.

Cato, Clove, ad I went up to my room and watched a movie. By midnight, Clove fell asleep in Cato's arms. She looked so tiny compared to Cato. She fit in like a tiny glove as Cato picked her up to put her in the guest room. I passed him his bag and he gave me a questionable look.

"What is this for," he asked.

"Something tells me that you rather sleep with Clove tonight. And she needs some pajamas, which would be your shirt," I told him.

He started to blush ad take the bag with his free hand while the other cratled Clove like a baby. As Cato left, I started taking out art supplies and painted my day today. I could not go to sleep knowing that I would see Katniss in the morning.

* * *

**And next chapter, an awkward meeting with Clove and Katniss. See you next chapter.**


	12. Who is She?

_Hey guys, I am well aware about the whole Christmas thing I promised and I am sorry I broke it. When I was typing up the ending, an idea started in my head and decided to go with it. Again I am sorry. I do not own the Hunger Games._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Peeta's POV_

"Wow his art is amazing! How on earth is he capable of that."

"See Clove. I like to believe that I was the one who inspired him because. . . "

"Bullshit," I said waking up from the best sleep ever. Clove laughs and Cato crosses his arms. I lift my head from my desk and admired my work. I remembered that I covered it, but apparently Cato is very nosy. Clove was standing in awe at the picture of Katniss. This was what I remember by heart on the day that she woke me up at her house. I got bored and wanted to do a portrait of her for a long time. Clove picked it up and said, " Wait, is this Katniss?"

Cato and I both shock our heads. Clove gasped and said, "Wow she has _grown_. The last time I saw her was when she was eight. She is gorgueous."

"And so are you," Cato said lovingly.

Cato blushed and started to hit Cato repeatedly. After about a minute of their fighting, I suggested if we go over to see Katniss and her friends. We all agreed, getting ready.

**Katniss 's POV**

"No," I said.

"Come on Kat. You know you want to tell us," Johanna said with mischief.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE ," Prim begged.

"Oh my God, why do you guys want to know so much about my sexual history," I asked.

"Sexual what?"

We all turned to find Cato, Peeta, and a girl in between them. Everyone started to laugh like crazy as the girl and Cato gave Peeta a questionable look. Peeta looked at Cato and said, "Don't make me explain your history Cato."

"What history," I and the girl asked.

"Oh nothing ladies, nothing. Hey we brought food," Cato said covering up his secret.

All of the girls were happy to comply to the lie and fill their face with some baked goods. We settled around the table as Cato started to say flamboyantly, "Now my pretties, you shall indulge in a. . ."

Along those lines, Peeta and that girl went outside. I tried to slant my head so I can see them through the window. They were laughing and Clove was pushing Peeta. I felt heat going to my head and my eyes flowed like a hawk when they came back inside with some Mellark fresh goodies. Cato went on with his witch impression while Peeta and her started putting food down. Peeta and Clove sat right next to each other waiting for Cato.

". . . Now my pretties, eat," Cato finally finished.

Even with the deliciousness of the goods, I still stared at the girl. I decided to go to the bathroom to cool off after staring her down so long.

_ Hell, who is she? Why is she standing so close to Peeta. I bet she is a hoe. But she is a hoe with a sexy body._

So deep in thought I did not even hear when she came to the door. She looked at me and smiled and I gave her a petty smile. Looking around she asked me, "Where is the soap."

I silently gave her the soap eyeing her. She scrubbed her hands and said, "You don't know who I am do you?"

She caught me off guard but I stood there, with a face mad of stone. I told her, "No. But I would like to know, why in the world would you come with the guys. Where did you come from?"

"We all just came from Peeta's house. I slept over be. . ."

"You what," I screamed.

Blood was rushing to my face as I stared her down. She looked at me calmly which made me ten times more mad.

"Sweetheart, my name is Clove."

Damn. My face got redder as I got embarrassed and covered my face. She came next to me and said, "It's O.K. I blame myself and Cato. I was never introduced. Cato was too busy pleasing."

Giggles came out of my mouth as I smiled at her. I could already tell I liked this girl. We stayed on the bathroom floor talking and I gave her some advice about Cato and some of his good points. He filled me in on what has been happening in 2 and how they started to like each other. She also told me about Marvel and I felt the need to tell her about my relationship with Marvel.

"Wow. We both dated a man whore."

"Clove let me tell you the reason why I ended up dating him."

_November 25. A month before my birthday and the same day my father died when my mother decided to commit suicide. A romantic is what you would describe my mom. Never did I know it was so to the extreme that she would ruin the holiday season for Prim and I. _

_ The flames were closing into me and I couldn't breathe. I could not even move my arms or legs. No one could get to me. I was to enclosed with the flames. I was going to die here. Then, I heard a voice. _

_ "KATNISS! Can you here me?"_

_ I could not recognize the voice but I put my hand up and someone caught it. After that I blanked out for God knows how long._

_Waking up in a hospital room, I felt the need to itch my body. When I was about to scratch my nose, Marvel hands came over mine and his face was inches from mine. He breaks the awkward silence by saying, "Kat, scratching your face is a nono. You were just in a huge accident and you need to rest."_

_ I silently obeyed by falling asleep not knowing what the future would bring. The next couple of days were hell. My mother's funeral, my awful grandparents from my mother's side adopting us, then Grandfather Haymitch. He took us in with regrets. Once we got to know him, we learned to trust and love one another. Marvel came in a few times but reminded me to much of that old house, and my old life. Marvel and I went out a couple times but never made things official. Apparently, saving me would cost me my virginity. Of course, I did not want to do it but one day at Marvel's house, he dragged me into his room and raped me. I fainted before I could see the highlights of the evening. When I woke up, I was in Delly's room. Getting up was to painful so Delly nursed me until I could get up._

_ During the middle of the night, we made sure he was still knocked out before we snuck out. From there, ever thought of Marvel was revolting. _


End file.
